Izuku And His Doting Sisters
by Big Diesel
Summary: Izuku is the hero of the tale of his interaction with his big sisters of UA. Each girl is infatuated with the teen and they will do whatever it takes to have him. Watch as Ochako, Itsuka, Momo, Toru, Tsuyu and the other girls dote on their little brother through the series of one-shots and short chapters to show how much appreciative and loving they are of their cinnamon roll. {AU}


_**Hey, guys. Before we go into the story, this is my first anthology that isn't 'smut.' So, have mercy on me with this. Also, have mercy on me when I have decided to make Melissa a tsundere of sorts. Anyway, enjoy the story! God bless! Happy Reading! OOC Izuku x OOC Tsundere!Melissa.**_

Snowflakes danced through the evening light. Izuku noticed it as he sat cross-legged on his bed. The sounds of Red Hot Chili Peppers filled the room. Although he wanted to listen to some Nirvana or the Grateful Dead, it wasn't his turn to have the AUX cord.

 _My legs are falling asleep._ Words he wanted to say but felt that he was going out of order. It is always like this whenever she comes to visit. Be cordial, be polite, and whatever she wants, it is to her disposal. Those were the very words his mother told him whenever she came to visit to see them.

"You act like you are not interested in what sounds I bring." He tried to pretend that he didn't hear anything. He often tried to tune her out like whenever country music plays on the air or a terrible episode of a cartoon or a filler to a popular anime. Maybe because she isn't like them that grabs people's attention. It should be often that an blonde, blue-eyed American pays a visit to a Japanese friend or family. Quite common if one were to think about it. Yet again, he tried not to question the judgment of his mother whenever she invited a guest.

It was one thing if this guest was new to the family. Not treading after five years.

"Icchan! You are going quiet on me," she said with curtness. "Say something or else I...I...well, you know where this going, don't you?"

"Something." His response was firm, concise. Its tone didn't sound angry. It was whatever she wanted to hear so that they can carry on with their affairs.

"Suit yourself," explained the blonde that he knew as Melissa. Melissa was lying on his bed as she scanned through a cosplay magazine. The American-based anime _RWBY_ was what she was currently reading. She became fixated on the series after forcing Izuku to watch _Red vs. Blue_ on YouTube. To think that a parody of a Microsoft video game would produce such an adventurous series. She was currently fixated on the character, Weiss Schnee. Honestly, the way she was treating him, they do share similar proclivities with each other. She fixed her lips. "I think I will pick this costume to wear at the party." She peeked through her glasses to see that Izuku was noticing his numbed legs. Disliking the attention she wasn't receiving, she kicked Izuku with her barefoot. "Didn't you hear me, Icchan?" She glared at him. "Or shall I tell Auntie that you are not entertaining me."

He scoffed. "It doesn't matter if you tell or not, you will still get your way." He rubbed the tenseness of his shoulders. It always got like that when a certain thorn-on-his-side was visiting. Speaking of which, this visit is supposed to last until the end of next week. So, the next few days would be Izuku sleeping on the couch and Melissa sleeping on his recently purchased plush bed.

"Exactly, my submissive and docile friend. Good boy." She patted Izuku on his head as she resumed showcasing the Weiss Schnee character to him. "I think this would go great for the costume party that Yuga is having this weekend. What do you think?"

"Doesn't matter what I think, I will have to go anyway," said Izuku.

"Yes, but I would like your opinion though. Brings more excitement," she said grinningly.

"Yeah, to the barking dogs at the pound," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Izuku felt the strong, firm grip of the abnormally smiling Melissa. With her bulge on her forehead and shut eyes, he knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't say a thing," replied Izuku nervously.

"Good!" She hit him on the shoulder anyway.

 _Ouch!_

As Izuku was rubbing his aching shoulder, his mother called him to the living room. Melissa commented that Izuku was probably going to be given a list of chores to please the visiting American. As he stepped outside, Melissa took his pillow and began to inhale it. _Oh, my precious, dorky Icchan! Sorry for hitting you! How should I know that you have terrible reflexes?_ She took another whiff of his pillow. _God, I love this so much. You make me happy when I make fun of you. I can't help it. That is how I show my love, you idiot!_

Melissa wasn't always this hard on Izuku. Ever since she had met Izuku through mutual acquaintances, she could help but be smitten with the emerald child. However, she didn't get the attention that she wanted for at the time, his heart was for Ochako. Since then, she tried discouraging him from doing things in every way possible. Always follow the leader was her code of ethics, even though it was her insecurity to keep him in her life. She had a crush on him and the fear of his possibility of becoming independent or obtaining goals scared her. She knew it was wrong, but felt it was the only way in keeping her Icchan.

Melissa immediately jumped from the pillow as soon as she heard the door open. To not look as though she was inhaling his fumes, she needed something to remind him of his place. She saw the pillow and aimed at his face.

"Ouch," scoffed Izuku.

She stuck out her tongue as she proceeded to laugh. "Bad reflexes, you idiot! Need to learn how to catch better, Icchan."

"Tch! Whatever!" Izuku reached for his jacket on the desk. Melissa questioned his whereabouts. "Where are you planning to go?"

"Heading out with Shouto and Katsuki," informed Izuku. "Going with them to the mall with Ochako, Kyoka, and Momo."

Placing her hands on her hips, she questioned. "And why can't I go?"

"Because your father is coming to take you to dinner," he responded.

"Can you at least tell me what you guys are gonna do?"

"Going costume shopping for Yuga's party. The girls are going to show off their outfits to us.

Melissa grew frustrated but hid it behind her fake smile. "Did they say what they are gonna wear?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "I don't know. Have to see. Even then, you know I won't tell you. Go against the rules of costuming."

"I'm your guest,you idiot," she stated. "You must tell me!"

 _Izuku! Shouto's mother is here to take you out._

"Here I come, Mom," said Izuku before turning to see Melissa. "Well, see you later. _Much_ later." He smiled and gave her the peace sign as he stepped out. "Mom, is there a chance I can spend the night with Shouto?"

Although snow was falling outside, a thundercloud was looming in the room. She wasn't going to let Izuku face the chance of another girl trying to grab his attention. She feared that one of the girls may ask him out to the party. Or worst, matching costumes.

She immediately phoned her father. She told him that her Aunt Flo came to visit. That was enough to cancel the dinner.

She was on a mission. She grabbed her jacket as she headed out of Izuku's window. She was going to that mall. And the only item she was shopping for was her idiot Izuku.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
